vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
|-|Base= |-|Supreme Primarch= |-|Primarch Wings= |-|12 Wings= Summary Having arisen from a deep, long slumber, this archangel has inherited the will of the supreme primarch, Lucifer. Though Sandalphon previously had no role to play, he now bears the burden of carrying out vengeance in hopes of fulfilling a promise. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 4-A | 4-A | 4-A, higher with 12 Wings Name: Sandalphon Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Male Age: at least 2000 Years old Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword and Katana Mastery, Acrobatics and Flight (with his wings), Power Bestowal (Capable of bestowing powers to beings), Light Manipulation (Capable of creating rays of light), Elemental Manipulation (Can manipulate elemental properties just like the primarchs), Large Size (Type 2) and Size Manipulation (can increase his size at will as Primal Beast), Resurrection and Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, 8 in its true form; Primal beast cannot be killed by a conventional method they will simply return into a core like state and recover as time passes), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Skill-Seal, Durability Negation (With Ain Soph Aur), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are able to regenerate as long as they have their own concept they embody), Transformation (Can morph into countless particles of light), Awakened Power, Creation (Can create Floating Swords with his power), Aura (Primal Beast have a passive aura that lyria and other primal beasts can sense), Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (Can increase and decrease defenses, offenses and speed), Power Nullification (passively nullify Status Effects and Statistics Reduction), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Sleep Manipulation | Gains all of Supreme Primarch's Ability such as Teleportation, improved Sealing (Sealed Avatar and Metatron), Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Commands all Archangels and his powers allows him to calm all primal beast in the sky-realm preventing them from rampaging), Holy Manipulation, Information Analysis (Oversees and evolution and guides the sky-realms evolution), Reality Warping and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a World inside Sandalphon's Cradle and can fixed the Island Fall Cataclysm), BFR, Clairvoyance, and Portal Creation | Same as Before but on a higher Scale and gains passive Healing Attack Potency: Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Archangel born from Lucifer's own power and capable of defeating the 4 Primarchs who are far superior than Shiva and stole their wings making him near equal to Lucifer) | Multi-Solar System level (As Supreme Primarch he can reduce Avatar to ashes with Paradise lost and inherited all of Lucifer's Wings and Power) | Multi-Solar System level (Capable of harming Belial with 8 wings who is giving Captain a hard time and overpowered Sandalphon with Supreme Primarch Wings and nearly 1 shotted Michael), higher with 12 wings (12 wings gave him a fighting chance against Lucilius with the help of Captain) Speed: Sub-Relativistic, likely Massively FTL+(Fought Captain and the whole crew who should be superior to Baal at this point and should be faster than the 4 Primarch) | Massively FTL+ (Should be as fast as Lucifer while using his wings ) | Massively FTL+ (Shouldn't be slower than Belial who can fight Captain), higher with 12 wings Lifting Strength: Class K likely Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class, higher with 12 wings Durability: Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level, higher with 12 wings Stamina: High, possibly limitless after takings Lucifer's role and power Range: Tens of meter with Floating swords to Planetary with teleportation and Paradise Lost Standard Equipment: Floating Sword and Light Energy Projected Swords Intelligence: Skilled Fighter (Was involved in the rebellion of Fallen Angel and plotted his escape from pandemonium and revenge on Lucifer for 2000 years) Weaknesses: With the Supreme Primarch wings his Paradise Lost is too taxing thus making the Supreme Primarch wings temporarily unusable. Said weakness disappears at 12 wings and Primarch wings. Feats: Reduced Avatar to dust as Supreme Primarch. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ethereal Prison:' creates multiple light particles which explodes into a blinding light dealing damage and reducing the potency of the target and locks their skill use *'Ecliptica:' 2 hit strike from his floating sword that can heal him *'Ain Soph Aur:' Summons countless Rays of Light that ignores conventional Durability *'Paradise Lost:' Summons countless Ray of Light from a condensed Ball of light reducing enemies to ashes *'Defiance:' Passively removes an unwanted status effect as time passes *'Land of the Free:' Slash the target multiple times with his floating swords and amplify his other skills *'One-two-Free-fall:' Precise sword strike into the target that reduces their potency and durability *'Running Lights:' Bless all allies and himself to increase their speed and potency Key: Base | Supreme Primarch | Primarch Wings | 12 Wings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Element Users Category:Light Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Sealing Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Healers Category:Angels Category:Archangel Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Antagonists Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4